


The Night Before

by Maggietheraggie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scratching, Smut, they are so in love dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietheraggie/pseuds/Maggietheraggie
Summary: Runaan and Ethari spend the night in each others company.
Relationships: Runaan/Ethari, Runaan/Ethari (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Need a custom fic or original work done? Head over to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/maggietheraggie)

Runaan lay in bed, awaiting his husbands return. He knew it would be sometime before they saw each other again, so he wanted to spend the entire night, before leaving, in the arms of his beautiful husband. 

“My love? Are you okay?” Ethari asked, making his way into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the bed where his husband was spread out, naked.

“Yes, darling, of course. I’m just thinking of how much I will miss you while I am gone,” Runaan admitted. 

His husband smiled, caressing Runaan’s face lovingly. Ethari leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his gorgeous husband’s lips. Runaan took the opportunity to pull his husband closer and deepen the kiss, hoping to quickly evolve the night into something a little hotter and heavier. 

“Then why don’t I leave you with a few memories to keep you going while you’re gone?” Ethari suggested, a hand making its way towards his husband’s thigh, fingers gently tracing up and down the muscled appendages. Runaan smiled at his husband’s feather light touch, closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his love.

Ethari leaned down to kiss his husband’s bare chest, slowly making his way up to Runaan’s neck. Runaan hummed contentedly, gently grabbing onto Ethari’s hair and raking his nails through his scalp, causing Ethari to shiver in delight at the sensation. 

“You are so beautiful, laid out here, just for me,” Ethari said, biting down on Runaan’s neck, “What do you want me to do to you?” He whispered into his husband’s ear. “I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_.” He emphasised his words by groping Runaan’s half hard cock. 

“Please, take me.” Runaan whimpered, rocking his hips up into Ethari’s familiar touch. 

Ethari smiled and pulled away from touching the beautiful man beneath him. Runaan whined at the loss, he reached his hands out in desperation; wanting to feel the weight of his husband on him again. But Ethari simply grabbed his hand, placing a gentle kiss on it and realising it once again. He moved back and got off the bed. Runaan turned his head to face Ethari better, watching as his husband removed his clothes. His eyes raked down his husband’s body, watching as each item of clothing was dropped to the floor, eventually leaving his husband standing completely naked before him. 

“You look absolutely ravishing, my love,” Runaan smiled lovingly at his husband.  
“But it is you that looks utterly ravishing, my sweet.” He kneeled down on the bed again, leaning over to place a sloppy, wet kiss on Runaan’s lips. 

Runaan moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ethari’s neck and using the newly found leverage to pull his husband down on top of him, relishing in the feeling of the comforting weight and hot skin pressed flush against him. He doesn’t stop kissing, only deepens it, and he feels their saliva wetting their lips and chins, mixing in a wondrously familiar sensation. 

Ethari eventually ran out of breath, ripping himself away from the hungry and desperate lips that chased him, even as he pulled away to take a few deep breaths to compose himself again. He laughed at the desperate look on his husband’s face, rutting his hard dick against Runaan’s stomach, just barely avoiding rutting his cock directly on Runaan’s own achingly hard dick. 

“You are such a filthy tease,” he gasped, dragging his nails up and down Ethari’s back. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” he chuckled, reaching between them to hold their cocks together and start jerking them both off.

“You’re right. I _love_ it. I love everything you do to me,” Runaan gasped out. The hand that was jerking them both off had thumbed at the head of his cock, pressing down roughly on his slit. “Oh!” he gasped out at the feeling, “Yes, more, give me more!” he whined, squirming under Ethari. 

Ethari smirked as his husband whined and wiggled like an impatient child, utterly adoring the difference in his actions behind closed doors. The way this powerful man that cut down his enemies completely fell apart beneath him in the bedroom. It made him feel good, gave him a smug satisfaction that nobody else would ever see Runaan like this. None of his past suitors would ever be able to imagine how truly glorious it would be to spend the night bedding such a strong and magnificent elf. 

“You are so perfect, Runaan, so beautiful,” he slid their hands together, lacing their fingers together, “These powerful hands are all mine to love and enjoy,” he brought Runaan’s hand up to his mouth again, pressing a kiss on the hand gripping tightly to his. 

Ethari pulled away again, releasing their hands from each other and lifting Runaan’s legs up, pushing them so that his knees rested against his chest and he was folded nearly in half. Ethari admired the hole that was now exposed to him, opened up slightly from the new position. He dipped his head down, so that he was face to ass with Runaan, his breath ghosting over the sweet little hole. He placed a kiss on the hot hole, causing his husband to gasp out. Ethari smiled against the hole, dipping a tongue into Runaan. 

Runaan grew impatient, gripping his husband at the horns and pulling him against his ass. Ethari simply took it in stride, pressing his tongue in deeper, and sloppily making out with his husband’s hole. The pleasure caused Runaan to loosen his grip, allowing Ethari the opportunity to wiggle his fingers against his hole and eventually press two fingers in his hole. He set a brutal pace, fingering his husband hard and fast, wanting to get to the best part of the night.

He freed himself from Runaan’s grip, pulling his fingers out of the clenching hole. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Ethari asked, pressing his cock to the waiting hole. Gently smacking it against the twitching little star. 

“Yes! Fuck me, now!” he pleaded with his husband.

So, he did, pushing into his husband and bottoming out completely. His hips twitched, willing himself to control the urge to just wreck the beautiful elf that he gets to call his own. He slowly thrust in and out, grunting at the tight feeling surrounding his cock, gradually speeding up until he was moving so fast that each thrust pushed Runaan further into their bed. 

Ethari knew his husband was close as soon as the first tears began appearing in his eyes. He gripped Runaan’s leaking cock, quickly jerking him off, wanting desperately to bring his husband to completion. And he did, Runaan seized up with the force of his orgasm, clenching down on Ethari and cumming hard on his husband’s hand and his own belly.   
The sight of his husband coming undone allowed him to chase his own orgasm, following his husband to release. His hips didn’t stop moving, shallowly thrusting as he came down from the blissful high. 

He slumped on top of Runaan, not even bothering to pull out. 

“I’ll miss you. Come back safe.”

“Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped this out as soon as I finished S3. 
> 
> Need a custom fic or original work done? Head over to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/maggietheraggie)


End file.
